


If a dream can come true what does that say about nightmares

by Blueletum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, fuck yeah, wait can I use emojis, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueletum/pseuds/Blueletum
Summary: What will celestial being genes do to this kind little man! Find out!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	If a dream can come true what does that say about nightmares

He was floating. It was peaceful and he could faintly hear his mom’s voice. Casper has had this dream so many times in his life. Thought maybe it was just some stupid dream like he was in the womb. There were times when the dream would shift completely, flashing before his eyes. He’d see some realistic event. Sometimes it would happen. Coincidence had to be. 

Tonight though, it took a turn. It was nothing long, it was quick flashes. Ma was apologizing to him and crying. She didn’t really look like herself, slightly blurred, splotches of yellow. Then a flash of a bloody face. He knew that face immediately as his little brother. Casper snapped his head up from his pillow. His head hurt so fucking bad. It was 3:33 am to be exact, he had to be up in 2 hours. He stumbled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He felt around in the cupboard for aspirin. Once he felt it he opened it, took two with water, went back to bed. 

—

Another one, a week later. A boy with dark brown hair, he looked so broken. Casper had no idea why. He was bruised and crying. Casper felt for him even though he had no clue who the kid was. Probably just a random guy he passed on the street. Scientifically you can’t have dreams about any random person. You have to have seen their face before. That morning in his classes Casper tried to look around and find the kid. No luck. Not unusual of course. 

—

Few months later, that’s when it happened. He saw the boy, he was Miles friend, who he just met the other day. There was a look in his eyes, not completely shattered like the boy in his dream. Something was definitely going on behind those soft brown eyes. It was tossed and done with when he looked at Miles. His eyes maybe even sparkled a little bit and the corner of his lip would lift. “Dorks.” Casper thought to himself. Again, probably just saw the kid somewhere, small town. 

— 

End of the school year, Casper was flooded with finals. The dreams have unfortunately bugged the hell out of him. Waking him up at 3:33 am every single time. That part didn’t matter as much as this other part did. He was studying for a test on human anatomy when he heard Miles yell his name. Casper quickly came downstairs to see the boy. Bruised. Eyes were so, sad. He had a few cuts, one on his arm seemed pretty deep. Casper ran to get his stuff. He didn’t ask any questions, just got to work. Stitching up his arm the best way he learned to. Miles would not leave the boy’s side. Nagging Casper about hurting him, but Oz remained silent the whole time. Occasionally he would flinch and breathe out. “You should probably go to a doctor,” he said looking up at Oz, ”you don’t have to, I’m pretty good at stitches, but I don’t just have antibiotics on hand. I really don’t want it to get infected. Just be careful, K?” He nodded, wiping his face. Later on Miles told him the situation, Casper said he could stay as long as he needed. 

— 

A year later, Casper had another dream. He looked in the mirror, eyes tearing open on his skin. Then it did the usual flash. This time it wasn’t super clear like normal. Most he could make out is a short haired blonde standing in a building. He has a familiar energy and shape to him. Casper couldn’t quite figure it out. The only blonde he knew was Miles, and this man wasn’t him. He seemed older, there was something off about him.


End file.
